Action over Words
by Aimsaru
Summary: One perfect family, a displaced Chief of Police, a gaggle of orphans, and the Avatar. They were a mess. Lin muses over breakfast at Air Temple Island. Set after ep 7. Slight Makorra.


_Action over Words_

_They were a sad lot, the bunch of them_, Lin thought as she sipped her morning tea. Her serious green gaze was jumping over the faces of the people sitting around the breakfast table. Studying them lazily, under heavy eyelids and arched brows.

Body language revealed more than people realize. A nervous tick of the jaw from Tenzin was enough to betray his stony outward calm. Pema's hands fluttering over her belly, the quick airy movements of her feet as she avoided imaginary eggshells, taking a seat next to her husband after making sure that their guest had everything they needed. It was all a testament to her anxiousness.

Lin hid a smirk behind her cup, allowing herself a petty moment of joy over the younger woman's discomfort. As if eleven years hadn't been enough, as if she hadn't moved on long ago, devoting her time to creating her own task force, protecting the city, training metal-benders and designing combat gear instead of devoting herself to a man that was no longer hers. It just wasn't her _style_.

She had found her purpose, her happiness, and Tenzin had found his own in Pema and their children. Memories were just memories and better left tucked away in the past. _Still_, she thought, her gaze traveling the form of her oldest friend, _they had, had some great times_.

She looked to the three children: Meelo who reminded her of a mix between Sokka and Aang, Jinora who was so serious, like her father, while Ikki was all Pema. She remembered Pema's rush of words whenever she would approach Tenzin, the way she would practically float over, hearts in her eyes and admiration on her breath. Completely ignoring the metal-bender on his arm.

_True love_, she supposed, a small '_Hrmph'_ escaping her lips.

…_Speaking of love_… the fire-bender had it _**bad. **_Lin watched the way his arm curled around the Sato girl, protective, hovering… like a brother. While his eyes were narrowed at their little Avatar, as if he needed to squint to see her better. As if he was afraid to miss something.

Lin's gaze danced to Korra and her discomfort was almost more enjoyable than Pema's. She was fidgeting with her food, her skin flushed pink, obviously aware of the golden eyes trying to see passed her skin and into her thoughts.

The Earth-bending brother said something from her side and suddenly Korra relaxed, her shoulders shaking with laughter, her guard dropping. _Forgetting herself_, Lin watched as Korra's blue eyes briefly lighted on Mako, her open expression suddenly shuttering closed.

Lin's eyes snapped back to Mako, just in time to watch his face color, his gaze falling to the table.

_Interesting._

She almost felt sorry for the Sato heiress. Asami was just a flickering oil lamp compared to the way Mako looked at Korra, like she was brighter than the sun, blinding and painful to gaze upon.

_Teenagers_, she thought with a sneer, her nose wrinkling in distaste. She remembered that age, when all that mattered was sneaking out, having fun, and forcing Tenzin to finally see her as a _girl._

At least the earth-bender held some promise. She had watched him play at the arena before everything went to hell and he had all the makings of a fine metal-bender. The stocky boy cracked another joke and Lin's lips thinned to a straight line, _well, if he can find it in himself to be serious long enough to learn_.

She understood using humor as a defense mechanism, a way to keep waters calm and everyone peaceful. Contrary to popular belief, she _did _have a sense of humor. At the very least, Bolin's quick-wit and quips was a far cry better than Tenzin's way of dealing with things.

_He_ was trying to hold it all together with solemn words and a quiet stoicism that Lin found, frankly, stifling. She snorted, Ten had always been a bit of a martyr.

Lin would do it differently; she was a woman of action, letting her emotions fuel her, not hiding them away for the sake of propriety and other people's comfort. She would tell it like it is, lay it all out on the table, force them to all look at their weaknesses and strengths. Force them to face their fears so that when the time came to fight, they wouldn't hesitate.

If this ramshackle group was to be the Avatar's posse then they needed to shape up and be more like…well, more like Lin. More like Korra. That girl was tough as nails.

She peered out of the corner of her eyes at the blue-eyed avatar. She was so young and so naïve. Whatever the Order of the White Lotus had been thinking caging the Avatar up like an animal for so many years, she couldn't even begin to fathom. The girl was smart, quick on her feet, and had a great gut instinct.

She should have been here years ago; Lin was certain that even as a small child, Korra would have been enough to frighten even the most dangerous of the Triad members. She was loose as a canon and loud as a rocket. She knew honor and understood duty.

When Avatar Aang had passed, Lin had been devastated. He had been an uncle to her, a father figure. So when this little bundle of energy claiming the title of Avatar smashed her way into _HER_ city and with one fell-swoop managed to rile up the gangs and equalists that were hiding in the shadows. It took all of her power to trust that Tenzin could tame the girl and keep her out of trouble.

She was glad that he hadn't, been able to tame her, that is. Korra's spiritedness was exactly what they needed. And even though the ache of Aang's loss still hung hollowly in her chest 17 years later, she was proud of his predecessor, and knew that he would be too.

Mumbled words carried across the table and Lin set her tea cup in its saucer, the porcelain clinking together. Tenzin was offering gentle words to his son, a fatherly hand resting on top of the small boy's head. _His mind isn't fully in the game yet. May never be, he has other matters that take importance._

She shook her head slightly, gray hair brushing her shoulders. One perfect family, a displaced Chief of Police, a gaggle of orphans, and the Avatar.

_They were a mess_. They needed a leader, someone to get them thinking like a team. She had done it with her _elite_ metal-benders, training them to work together, put petty issues aside and work towards the common goal. They worked like a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's movements.

My force. _My friends_. She sighed, feeling the years weighing down on her.

Korra needed guidance; she needed the old Bei Fong tough love, as her mother had called it. Enough of coddling the Avatar, the younger girl was ready, she was already becoming a seasoned warrior but she needed that extra push. She needed someone behind her who had enough confidence in her abilities to dare her to push herself even farther. She needed structure, an authoritative hand.

They need a leader who isn't afraid to lead. Who knows when to break the laws and when to bend them.

Lin had taken charge and created a team before, held them together, learned their strengths and how best to apply them, and as she cleared her throat to gain the attention of everyone at the table she thought, _'and I will do it again'._


End file.
